The present invention relates generally to security systems, and more particularly, to security systems that are utilized for identification verification. Such systems are useful in conjunction with the sale of age-restricted products, such as tobacco, alcohol and lottery tickets, and with the limitation of admission to restricted access facilities.
In some parts of the United States, age-restricted products, including tobacco and lottery tickets, are sold from vending machines. These vending machines may provide convenient access to such products for many people who have reached the legal age to purchase the products. Unfortunately, the vending machines themselves are unable to determine the age of a purchaser. That responsibility is typically left to the proprietor of the establishment where the vending machine is located. It would therefore be desirable to have an improved method of vending a product having a minimum purchase age.
Generally, security systems are known that are used to limit access to restricted access facilities. For example, security guards and doormen have been employed to check the identification of persons seeking entrance to buildings, offices, nightclubs, etc. Frequently, the points of admission to such restricted access facilities are also monitored by a security camera. A disadvantage of such systems is that they typically record only a wide angle view of the person seeking admittance.
It is desirable to have a record that the identification of a person seeking admittance was checked. Likewise, it is desirable to have a record that the identification of a person seeking to purchase an age-restricted product was checked. Moreover, it is desirable to have a record of the identification presented as an indication that the identification was actually sufficient. Further, it would be desirable to obtain and record additional information from the person presenting identification.
It would therefore be desirable to have an improved identification verification apparatus and method.